orb1talfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbitals
Far in the future, long after the destruction of lands, mankind live among the stars in massive arrays constructed for habitation, known as orbitals. The orbitals have sheltered humanity for the generations after Annihilation shattered their worlds into a thousand spinning pieces, allowing for the forging of a new face of humanity. Since then, humanity has healed, strengthened, and begun to slowly piece itself back together under many different banners, and the glow of one sun. Orbital Types The Orbitals are by no means of uniform make and function, and despite any outer similarities often house environments completely alien to each other. A few of the common variants of orbitals include: Agri-Orbs: Often the largest orbitals in terms of surface area, the great Agri-Orbs feed mankind’s ever increasing numbers, as well as shelter what precious little other life remains from before Annihilation. Unlike the Agarrays ubiquitous to urban orbitals, Agri-Orbs usually utilize conventional farming methods designed to preserve their environment and produce diversified harvests. Urb-Orbs: The nexus of human culture and civilization, the great Urban Orbitals are the first that humanity clung too following annihilation. Built up steadily over generations, the largest of these orbitals supports a population of over thirty million, though most stay closer to a sustainable level around one to three million. Stock-Orbs: Rare, well-hidden, and coveted, Stock-Orbs contain the crucial materials of life in the harsh vacuum of space. Storing and refining massive amounts of oxygen, nitrogen, water and most crucially organic matter, the stock orbs are considered crucial strategic assets of the highest degree by their controllers, and are often among the best protected secrets of their respective systems. Harb-Orbs: Similarly prized as stock orbs, Harb-Orbs contain extensive docking and manufacturing facilities specially designed to facilitate ship construction. Their multitude of docking facilities has also made them trade hubs. Null-Orbs: After Annihilation, many orbitals were lost to the void, their human crews either abandoning them or dying off. Many more also were “born” from space, appearing seemingly from nowhere in the decades after mankind began to once again strike out into the void. These now empty, floating stations, mostly of smaller size, have become the true frontier of the void, both sought after and feared for the treasures and secrets they may contain. Whether or not they truly hold the truth so many orbiters believe them too, approaching Null-Orbs is strictly prohibited by the Mandate, punishable by summary execution if captured. Notable Orbitals Oasis - ☀ Cradle E7-26 otherwise known as Oasis for which it is named ironically from the locals. Is a large Mandate controlled orbital of Sector E, Deep Space. Oasis is largely urban with a population of 1.2 million people. While most of the architecture and building designs highlight the orbitals impoverished state one decedent building stands out. A large skyscraper, that’s length extends from one end of the orbital to the other, dwarfs all other surroundings, the Spire. The Spire is one of, if not the largest, known Mandate prisons. Most of the Oasis locals end up being involved with the prison in some way, either as employees as prison guards, or as the prison’s detainees. The Spire holds some of the Mandates most infamous criminals, gang bosses, smugglers, and rebels, and signifies of their control over the known universe. Oasis is a large, poor urban orbital where Marista and Lansar Fletcher hail from. Halinth - A harb-orb which was home to Aren Thaddeus, before its fall to the forces of the Mandate.